


The Way You Move

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon prompt: <i>Chris is in a gay bar and people asks him to dance single ladies again. he does, and darren cant stop looking at him - they start making out in the dance floor, and it ends up in sex (in a room, idk), with top!darren.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

"Oooooh, Chris, you have to dance to this!" Lea shouts with enthusiasm.

Chris grumbles and frowns and wonders why he agreed to Lea tagging along, but then he glances at everyone else at the table and sighs with resignation as his eyes meet those of Jon and Zach. Of course she'd be the one hanging out with all the gay guys. And, well, Darren. Darren who is now giving him the same puppy eyes as Lea.

"Oh fine," he glares, "but it's not the same without the girls."

"Ha, like anyone was ever looking at them, Chris," Jon laughs.

"You wouldn't, but I'm sure there are some who prefer leotards on women," Chris smirks in Darren's direction.

The expression on Darren's face is for once unreadable and Chris' brow crinkles because he's not sure what to make of not getting immediate agreement with his statement. Then he shrugs and takes a step away from the bar, trying to synchronise the steps to the song in his mind.

He still has them down to every detail, but after the amount of times he's done the dance it's not surprising to him. The moves don't come as easily as they did towards the end of the tour and he does have the image of Mike O'Malley in his mind which makes him chuckle, but despite the minor distractions and brushing off the urge to want to redo some tries when he doesn't quite get the steps as perfectly as he'd want to, he soldiers through it. When the song transitions to the next one, he tries to catch his breath and glances around to make sure no one has spotted him or filmed his impromptu show. That's when his eyes land on Darren whose jaw seems to have dropped and whose eyes are wide and darker than usual.

Darren can't take his eyes off Chris even now that he's stopped dancing. He lets his mind slowly brush off all the tour flashbacks and the images of Chris in the leotard and vest and _those_ jeans. The ones that Chris is wearing now don't leave that much to the imagination either and Darren has wondered if they'd been painted on and if they haven't _how_ Chris even got into them. When Chris did his _Single Ladies_ moves, the jeans seemed to be even tighter and Darren only just managed to not groan at the sight. Now his eyes are sliding from the denim up towards Chris' face and he notices how a button on the blue shirt Chris is wearing has come undone during the dance. Darren's breath catches in his throat at the unusual sight of skin below the fabric, but he shakes it off and finally looks into Chris' eyes.

There's a surprise in the blue eyes in front of him and Darren realizes he's been caught staring, but he can't quite make himself care. Instead, he stands up and takes the two steps to Chris, stretches so his lips are by Chris' ear and whispers the only thing he can form into a coherent sentence.

"Come dance with me."

Without waiting for Chris' agreement, he tugs on the hand he grabbed while he was whispering and pulls Chris into the crowd. He thinks for a second he can hear a whoop or a whistle from where their friends are sitting, but he's too focused on the warmth of Chris' hand in his and his mind is swimming with the images of Chris dancing. The song that plays could be anything in that moment, he doesn't stop to think, listen properly or try to recognise it. All he knows is that it has a beat and when he finds a spot with enough space, he turns to Chris, moves so close it would be considered scandalous were they not surrounded by pairs dancing the same and starts moving to the rhythm.

Chris seems frozen for a moment, but then gives in to the music and sways his hips in sync with Darren, arching his eyebrow a little when he shifts another bit closer, making their bodies line up and only just not touch. Darren has a momentary flashback of _Dirty Dancing_ when he realises that the moves are turning more into foreplay, but since that's exactly what he seems to be after, he doesn't protest.

"Darren," Chris groans into his ear when Darren's hands find the gap between the jeans and the shirt on Chris' back and slide under the fabric, pulling their bodies that last bit closer so they touch.

He looks up and sees Chris' eyelids dropping, feels the arms wrapping around his shoulders and he lets his forehead rest against Chris' collarbone. They continue dancing like that, with no air between them, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over Chris' lower back. Until he feels Chris move his hand higher. Fingers tangle with the unruly curls there and Chris tugs at them a little and Darren doesn't know if it's deliberate or not but he has no time to think about it. He feels the shudder run down his spine in what feels like slow-motion and his hips jut into Chris' thigh.

"Fuck, Chris," he mumbles, too quietly to be heard over the music.

Obviously, his lips were close enough to Chris' ear, though, because Chris tugs at his hair again and Darren only just holds his hips still. But it doesn't matter anymore, because his cock is getting hard and it's pressing against Chris, who is so close there is no way he didn't notice. But then Darren feels Chris' hips against him and there's no mistaking that their dancing or Darren's sounds or _something_ turns Chris on just as much.

"Chris," Darren moves his mouth higher, so that he's heard over the music, "fuck, you're…"

"Ssssh," he hears Chris' voice in his ear, "don't think, Darren."

He doesn't know when the tables have turned, when Chris became the one in charge, when he got so lost in the haze of arousal that he completely handed Chris the reins. Not that he is even considering complaining, not when Chris' fingers are still in his hair, lips on his neck now and bodies pressed together, not swaying to music as much as dry-humping right there on the dance floor.

Darren slides his hands further under Chris' shirt, one up along the spine, the thumb on the other hand hooking below the denim of Chris' jeans. When he finally moves his head to look at Chris, his lips are immediately caught in a kiss, hot and ravenous, tongues meeting in the middle, moans vibrating through both of them.

"Fuck," Chris mouths when they pull away, "let's…"

He motions his head in the general direction of the back of the club and Darren nods, taking a deep breath to compose himself enough so his knees don't buckle when they peel their bodies apart. They still shake when he starts moving, but Chris has his hand in a tight grip and that steadies Darren just enough. There's no hesitation in Chris' stride towards the back of the club, into an empty hallway and a dark, secluded corner. For a second, Darren wonders how Chris knows this place so well, but he doesn't want to think about it too much, so he shakes the musings off. The moment Chris presses him against the wall and their lips meet again, all those thoughts are forgotten anyway and all Darren is aware of is the touch of Chris' hands on his sides, tongue sliding past his lips and the smell of Chris' skin.

They don't talk, besides the occasional moans that almost sound like a name and a variety of curse words. Darren slides his hand between them, under Chris' shirt and unbuttons it from the bottom to the top, rubbing fingertips over the newly revealed skin. Chris has shifted them so their bodies are aligned and his thigh is between Darren's legs, a steady pressure of the muscle against his cock. Somewhere in the process, Chris manages to undo the buttons on Darren's shirt and lets it hang off the shoulders, open wide. The jeans are just becoming too restrictive and uncomfortable when Chris' hand slides down and the button and zipper make a noise as they're opened. Darren grunts into Chris' mouth when fingers wrap around his hard-on, the vibration of a chuckle echoing across his lips when Chris realizes that Darren is going commando.

The moans from both their mouths get louder when Darren lets his fingers rub against Chris' nipples on the way down to the skin-tight jeans. He opens the buttons and pulls his lips from Chris' to shoot him a smirk because he's not the only one who decided to forego underwear. Instead of reciprocating the hand job Chris is driving him crazy with, Darren slides his hands into the back of the jeans and gives Chris' ass a tight squeeze, pulling the cheeks apart a little.

Then he manages to muster up enough force to push away from the wall and press Chris' back against it instead. He bucks his hips into Chris and their cocks, now free of any barriers between them, slide against each other and they both moan loudly.

"Chris?" Darren finally finds his vocal chords.

"Uh-huh?" Chris lifts his eyes lazily.

"How likely is someone to walk in here?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know, not very likely. Jon told me about the corner earlier when he was over-sharing. Why?" he arches an eyebrow at Darren.

"Because I want to fuck you right into this wall here," Darren looks straight into Chris' eyes, "And I don't want to be interrupted."

Chris' head falls back against the wall as he lets out a loud "Oh fuck," and feels Darren's hands on his ass again. Then he reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and slips two small foil packets into Darren's jeans. Darren reaches for them and smirks at Chris when he sees it's a condom and a travel packet of lube.

"Been hoping to get lucky tonight, Chris?"

"Maybe," Chris flirts back, "maybe I hoped you'd see the light."

Darren's lips are on Chris' immediately and he presses his whole body forward, hands back inside Chris' jeans, sliding them lower. It takes a moment to work them off and he doesn't really bother with both sides, only freeing one of Chris' legs so he can lift it and wrap it around his waist. He trails his fingers from the back of Chris' knee towards the hip and for once is glad about the height difference because his arm easily reaches around Chris' hip. His fingers slide between the cheeks of Chris' ass and rub against the sensitive skin. Chris lets his head fall back against the wall again and moans louder than before.

"Let me," comes the whisper from Chris' lips when Darren pulls away and fumbles with the foil packets.

Moments later, Darren's fingers are coated with lube and reaching back, pressing against the opening. He feels Chris relax as much as possible and hears his name whispered into the skin of his neck where Chris' lips are pressing. One, then two fingers slide easily inside and Darren pulls away for a second to shoot Chris a curious look, only getting a shrug in return at first.

"I did hope," Chris mumbles and Darren's mind is flooded with images of Chris on his bed, stretching himself.

"Fuck," he groans while his fingers continue to move in and out of Chris.

"Please," Chris begs almost desperately as Darren adds a third finger and feels Chris clenching around them.

A few strokes later he knows neither of them can wait any longer and he pulls back, rips the condom packet with his teeth and slides the latex over his cock, letting Chris be the one to cover it with lube. He bends his head down to leave a trail of soft kisses along Chris' shoulder as he reaches around his hip again to guide his cock inside Chris. Once he's completely sheathed inside, they both still to take a breath. Chris is somewhat aware of how ridiculous he should feel, jeans hanging off one leg, the other naked and wrapped around Darren's hip, hair sticking out in all directions. He can feel the sweat on his and Darren's skin, see the flush in Darren's face, but he just can't bring himself to care, because Darren is inside him and all Chris wants is some friction.

"Move, please," he breathes out and Darren complies, gripping Chris' hips firmly and pressing him against the wall with every stroke.

"So close already," Darren mutters.

Neither of them will last long and both know it. Chris' cock is trapped between them, rubbing against the skin on their stomachs and he already feels the familiar shiver that leads up to his climax. Darren speeds up his movements, shifting Chris up a little, making him only just reach the floor. Their lips meet and moans vibrate through their mouths as they forget everything around them and let the build up of their orgasms take over.

Darren comes first, with a few firm strokes after Chris reaches up into his hair and tugs on the curls stronger than before. As the shudder takes over Darren's whole body, he braces himself against the wall with one hand, gripping Chris' ass with the other and pushes as deep into Chris' ass as he can, groaning into Chris' neck where his head has fallen.

Chris feels the vibrations of Darren's climax and his own orgasm takes over, making Darren shiver as he tightens around his spent cock. They both feel Chris' come on their skin and their mouths meet again while they're catching their breath.

After the last of the shivers finally disappears, Darren pulls out and Chris almost whines at the empty feeling, then laughs softly when Darren pulls out a travel packet of wipes from his back pocket.

"Who's a boy scout, then?" he grins as they clean up.

Chris pulls his jeans back on under Darren's curious gaze, because Darren still doesn't get how they _fit_. They button each other's shirts up and both try to make their hair look somewhat normal. Then, feeling like they've just returned back to reality, Darren shuffles his feet, unsure where to go from there. Chris comes up to him, presses a gentle kiss to Darren's lips and smiles.

"Do you want to…" he starts and wills himself to not expect anything, "…come to mine?"

Darren visibly relaxes, lets out a heavy breath and nods.

"OK, let's go," Chris grabs his hand and Darren wraps his fingers around Chris'.

They make a stop in the bathroom and both grumble at the way they look "freshly fucked" as Darren puts it, to which Chris retorts with a flirty "just me… for now". When they're passing Lea, Jon and Zach on the way out and shout their goodbyes, Darren is sure he hears catcalls and whistles and laughter, but it only makes him smirk. Chris holds on to his hand again and nothing else matters as they walk out of the club and jump into the nearest available cab. 


End file.
